Human Soul
by Kitten's Claws
Summary: A short little ficcie written on a pokemon's relationship with her trainer. Pokemon's POV. Not a romance, but cute. I guess. X_x Review?


KC: Okay, I wrote this, like... a year ago. X_x My brother was yelling at me to put it up, even though I no longer like pokemon. When I said no, he attempted to kill me. _ So, not being suicidal... HERE IT IS! *throws confetti made of hole-punch scraps*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
What's Wrong Can Also Be Right  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Pikachu, thundershock!" The little pokemon's pitifully inexperianced trainer calls out to it. The Pikachu obeys anyways, though I see the slight annoyance in it's eyes.  
  
The bolt of lightning races towards me.  
  
"Dodge, Ice Kat." My trainer tells me almost lazily. She knows as well as I that this match is already won.  
  
I leap into the air, over the bolt, the heat from it slightly singing my fur, but doing no more harm.  
  
"Sneasel is an ice and dark type, Ash!" The trainer's male friend calls out. "But this one is tough. You'll have to use stronger attacks, and faster ones. It has a greater speed."  
  
"I know that, Brock." The boy snaps. He turns back to the battle. "Thunder!"  
  
I smirk as well as any Sneasel can. My trainer's smirk mirrors mine. "Faint Attack and Agility combination." She calls out, her voice still laid back, uncaring. She knows me as well as I know her. For this time, we are one. Thoughts race between us, and we read each other like an open book.  
  
"Snee!" I yell, my battle cry piercing the cool night air almost as well as the preparing lightning attack.  
  
I hear the boy's friends cry out in dismay as I disappear, or seem to. My speed increases. I slam into the Pikachu, dazing it and rendering it almost unconcious. I glance down at it. It looks so pitiful, just lying there in the mud. Small trails of blood marr the yellow fur. It cries out weakly for it's trainer.  
  
"Pikaaa..."  
  
"Get up, Pikachu! Don't give up!" The boy yells desperately. Fool.  
  
"Ice Kat, Slash Attack. Finish this." My trainer orders. We both smell the victory.  
  
But...  
  
"Pikaaa... Chu..." It struggles to rise, but falls down again, spent. I hold back.  
  
"Ice Kat!" She yells, confusion evident in her voice.  
  
I shake my head, feeling sick inside. For the first time, I've disobeyed my beloved trainer. She's trained me, fed me, loved me, laughed with me, and saved my life more times than I can count, and I've done all of the same for her. She's my best friend.  
  
But in the five years we've been together, in all of our battles fought together, I've never come across a pokemon that just lays there, unable to defend itself. Helpless.  
  
And I can't finish it.  
  
I can't.  
  
It's wrong to finish this, wrong to disobey my trainer...  
  
"Snee, sneasel, sel." I say. I know she understands me. I'm telling her that I can't do it. That I won't.  
  
She nods, her face unreadable.  
  
"Come, Sneasel." She says, not calling me by my nickname; Ice Kat. I feel a wave of sadness and regret hit me But I don't move to attack. Only to fall in at her side as she turns and walks away.  
  
"Hey, this isn't finished!" The foolish boy calls after us. She turns to him, her face now scornful.  
  
"Yes. It is." She turns away again, and continues walking. "It always was."  
  
I do not look at the boy, or his Pikachu. I can't. I hate that Pikachu right now. Look at what it's done! Look at what it's made me do! Disobeying my trainer, how could I...  
  
But I have. I did.  
  
We walk back to our small camp in silence. She seats herself by the fire. I stand uncertainly by her side.  
  
"Ice Kat," She begins. I am slightly relieved to hear her use my nickname.  
  
"What were you thinking out there? Why didn't you attack? Why... why... why couldn't I read you?"  
  
She sounds confused and hurt.  
  
I answer her as well as I can. I tell her of how helpless the Pikachu was, how wrong it seemed to attack it while it was down. How it was so hurt. How it was my fault, and I couldn't finish the match like that. I couldn't.  
  
Then I fall silent, expecting to be reprimended. After all, I disobeyed. I flat out refused to follow her orders. All for a pokemon I cared nothing for.  
  
Finally, I break the silence.  
  
"Sneasel, snee?" What are you going to say to me?  
  
She laughs softly. But not a harsh, mean, mocking soft laugh. A happy, amazed one.  
  
"You know, Ice Kat? Sometimes... sometimes I think you're more human than me."  
  
I smile, and snuggle into her lap, mistakes forgotten, and fall alsleep with her fingers tracing indecipherable patterns in my fur. 


End file.
